1. Field of Disclosure
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display panel and a method of manufacturing the same. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display panel capable of reducing a pad area connected to an external circuit module and a method of manufacturing the display panel.
2. Discussion of Background
In general, a display device includes a display panel for displaying an image and an external circuit module for applying various control signals to the display panel. The display panel and the external circuit module are accommodated in a receiving container, e.g., a chassis. In addition, the display panel and the external circuit module are connected to each other through an electrical wiring member, such as a tape carrier package including a driver integrated circuit and a flexible printed circuit board.
The electrical wiring member is attached to a side portion of the display panel and connected to the external circuit module. Accordingly, the display panel includes an area to be connected to the external circuit module, and the receiving container secures a space in which the electrical wiring member is accommodated. In recent years, various researches have been performed to reduce the non-display area of the display panel, such as an area for the external circuit module and a space for the electrical wiring member.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form any part of the prior art nor what the prior art may suggest to a person of ordinary skill in the art.